chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shnitzel Makes a Deposit
"Shnitzel Makes a Deposit" is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Chowder and the 4th. It aired November 3, 2007. Synopsis Shnitzel is forced to take Chowder to the bank. Plot The episode starts with Shnitzel acting very happy on Fivesday. Chowder asks Mung why Shnitzel loves Fivesdays so much, and Mung tells him that it's because Fivesday is pay day for Shnitzel. Chowder asks what Shnitzel does with his money, and Mung says that he puts it in the bank. He then thinks that it's time for Chowder to open a savings account, and so has Chowder get all the money from his wiggie bank. Shnitzel isn't thrilled with the idea of Chowder coming with him to the bank, so he gives him a cookie if he stays with Mung and Truffles. However, Chowder is right by Shnitzel's side again when Mung gives him a pie to stay with Shnitzel. When they arrive at the bank, Shnitzel warns Chowder not to touch anything. Chowder takes this to mean mustn't literally touch anything, including the floor, so he stays floating in midair. Shnitzel yells at him to come with him. A lady then gives Chowder a lollipop, which he licks the whole time while waiting in line. When the old teller calls Shnitzel up, Shnitzel gives him his check, and the old man tells him to sign the back of it, pointing out a pen over on a counter on the other side of the room. Shnitzel has Chowder hold his place in line while he goes back, and Chowder accepts. But when Shnitzel leaves, Chowder goes to get more lollipops, and a huge crowd comes in and piles up in line before Shnitzel could get back. In line, Chowder continues to eat the lollipops he gets. They are close to the front of the line when he finishes eating, so he starts playing with a man's (Ancho's) tie-shaped growth on his neck. He takes this as an insult calls the guards who send Shnitzel and Chowder to the time-out booth. They get back in line when they're set free, and when they're one space away from getting to the teller, a lady decides to deposit two hundred dollops in change. The old teller takes the dollops out one by one and drops them into a piggy bank while counting. Chowder then begins to make him lose count and waists a few more hours. When the old man gets to 199 dollops, he suddenly collapses. The lady calls in the medics, and they bring the man to a sauna to get him "re-steamed". Another station then opens - except in the opposite line that Chowder and Shnitzel are in. When they get into the next line, Shnitzel becomes so furious that he starts ranting and raving the entire time they're in line. When they finally get to the front, a robber comes in armed with a plunger (which, for some reason, scares everyone, including the guards). He tries to get Shnitzel out of the way, but Shnitzel finally snaps,turns around, takes the plunger, and shoves it over the robber's head. He then deposits his check and everyone cheers for him as he walks out. However, when they're finally out, Chowder tells Shnitzel that they forgot to deposit his money. When Shnitzel looks back into the bank, there is a full line again, and he faints into pieces. Quotes "Would you care for a free lollipop?" "Would I?" "Would you?" "Would I?" - Female Bank Employee and Chowder "Last night, I dreamed I was a bottle of ketchup and you were mustard, which is weird because you're usually mayonnaise in my dreams. Why do think that is?" - Chowder to Shnitzel Trivia * The old banker bears a striking resemblance to Old Man Thyme. * When Shnitzel stops the burglar, the old banker can be seen cheering for him even though he had run out of steam and was sent to the sauna room. * In the young banker's station, there is a wanted poster of the Blind Old Man from "The Wrong Customer." This can only be seen in widescreen presentations of the episode. * Ancho is seen again in "Chowder Loses His Hat." * Officer Killbot can be seen standing in line when Chowder says "Boy, the line's gettin' long." * Truffles appears in this episode, but only briefly, and only receives one line of dialogue. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h54m20s207.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-02h11m39s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h54m26s6.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h54m28s32.png 8703572.gif vlcsnap-2012-06-01-17h54m00s152.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h38m48s92.png Chowder and shnitzel in time out booth.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-16-11h39m13s94.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-12h00m41s167.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:A to Z